Stars
by diddykongfan
Summary: This is a centralized place for my collection of Gremma fluffs set in an AU where Graham didn't die. These pieces are also available on my tumblr, but since the world needs more Gremma fluff I figured I'd put them up here too. Quite a few are holiday-themed, but not all. I accept prompts.
1. Stars

**AU: Graham doesn't die in 1x07. Everything in this collection is a fluff piece I wrote because angst or something else stuck my muse. I always accept Gremma fluff prompts so feel free to PM me with one or leave it in the review box.**

These particular fluffs are not in chronological order, but order written.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I have a whole long disclaimer that I like using but basically, if I owned, Graham would not be dead, Neal and Bae would not be the same person, and Jonas Armstrong would play Robin Hood. Since none of the above are true, you can see that I don't.

* * *

prompt: Christmas traditions  
prompted by: arianakristine

* * *

The snow is falling, thick and heavy, as Emma sits at Henry's castle, all bundled up from the cold, looking up to the clouded sky.

That's how Graham finds her, that Christmas Eve, and he sits next to his Savior-Princess girlfriend who is just starting to believe and hands over a thermos of hot cocoa with cinnamon that Mary Margaret - Snow, he knows, but Emma does not quite accept - had sent with him when he'd gotten to the apartment looking for her so they could have a romantic holiday meal at his place.

"What're you doing out here, Em?" he asks, as she takes a sip of the cocoa.

"When I was nine," she says, "I was at this foster home on Christmas Eve. It was one of the better ones, but they couldn't afford to get us a bunch of gifts or anything. Anyway, the mom had grown up a lot like we did, and she knew how hard it was… She told us a story. That if we made a wish on the first star we saw on Christmas Eve, someday it would come true. The other kids… They wished for video games and toys and there was one girl that wished to be adopted. I wished… I wished to get an A on the math test I'd taken just before break. And it was stupid, but… I got that A. And every year since I've gone out looking for a star on Christmas Eve, to make a wish."

"It's too cloudy tonight, babe," he bumps her shoulder with his, "C'mon. Let's get over to my place and get you warmed up."

"Graham, it's the only Christmas tradition I've got," she says, her voice suddenly smaller than he's ever heard it.

"And I don't have any," he smiles sadly at her, "But we can make new Christmas traditions. Together."

"Yeah?" her eyes brighten a little and she smiles back at him.

"Yeah," he agrees, offering a hand to pull her to her feet. Just as she takes it, the clouds shift, and the most stars he's ever seen above Storybrooke are visible.

"Look!" she says, excited, pointing, "Quick, make a wish!"

She's staring up at the stars, making her wish, oblivious to the fact that his eyes are on her. He's never seen her this happy, and she's beautiful in the starlight, almost glowing.

He looks quickly to the stars, but decides against it. He doesn't need to make a wish. She is all he needs.


	2. First Snow

prompt: snowball fight  
prompted by: arianakristine

* * *

There's a little more than a week until Christmas and Storybrooke has just gotten its first snowfall of the season. For some reason the small Maine town has no plow system in place and, as such, school has miraculously been cancelled.

So Emma is at Granny's with Henry, drinking hot cocoa (_Madame Mayor _had to work and technically so did Emma, but Graham – wonderful, loving, sweet Graham – had told her to go ahead and spend the time with her son).

"It's never snowed before," the kid says, surprising her, "'Cause of the curse."

"This is your first snowfall ever?" Emma asks. She has a hard time believing that. They're in _Maine_, for God's sake.

"Yep," Henry nods, taking a sip of his drink. He's bundled up tightly and Emma wonders why he even has so much winter gear if it's never been needed, but she won't question. Not that. It's proof that Regina is taking good care of him.

"So you've never… Built a snowman, made a snow angel… Had a snowball fight?" Even she'd done those things, on the school playgrounds during recess. When the snow came, the other kids kind of forgot to exclude her the way they usually would during the year. Not that she was complaining.

"Nope," he confirms.

"Well, we are going to change that," she smiles, an idea coming to her, "C'mon," she slaps enough money down on the table to cover their drinks and a tip for Ruby, "Gloves on. This is perfect packing snow. Ruby?"

"Yeah, Emma?" her friend smiles at her.

"In about ten minutes, I want you to call Graham and tell him Leroy's gotten drunk a little early and tell him I need his help."

"Is that even legal?" Ruby asks skeptically.

"I won't let Graham fine you or stick you in jail, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay then," Ruby smiles.

Henry follows her eagerly back to the station, where they hunker down on the far side of the cruiser from the door. Emma makes a few snowballs, to show Henry the technique, and he gets it quickly.

"Now, when the door opens and Graham comes out, we jump up, and we throw them at him, got it?" she whispers when time is almost up.

"Got it," Henry agrees with a grin.

Everything is still for a moment, and then she hears the station door open, hears Graham's boots crunching in the snow, and she grabs two of the snowballs they've made and leaps up, letting them fly, while Henry does the same next to her.

Henry's aim is off, for both snowballs, and she misses with one, but the second hits him right in the chest.

He looks down at the spattering of snow over his heart, and then back up at her, and his eyes light up mischievously. He bends down, scooping up a handful of snow and forming it into a ball.

Emma grabs another off the pile that she and Henry made to threaten self-defense with, and they're both standing there, poised to throw.

"Henry," Graham says, "I would switch teams if I were you. Because as the deputy well knows – I never miss."

Emma's eyes widen and she throws her missile, letting out a little shriek and diving to grab another, only to find that Henry is guarding the whole pile.

"Traitor," she hisses, then grabs some snow and packs it quickly. She makes her way to the back of the cruiser, then pops up and throws at Graham again.

Soon the three of them are throwing snowballs at each other indiscriminately, laughing and yelling as they use the car as a shield. Graham both hits the others the most and gets hit the least, which she is sure Henry will attribute to his fairytale counterpart supposedly being the Huntsman. Emma herself is covered in the most snow, since Henry's aim is getting steadily better as he goes and Graham is directing the bulk of his attacks at her.

After a while, they are all winded and out of breath, their cheeks red from both the cold and the excitement.

"Truce?" Emma calls from her hiding spot at the trunk.

"Are you giving up, Deputy Swan?" Graham calls back.

"If that's what it takes to get inside and get warmed up, yeah," she yells back.

"Truce accepted, then."

Emma stands up to head inside and is suddenly pelted by a barrage from both Henry and Graham.

"What happened to truce?" she glares at them.

"Couldn't let the ammo go to waste," Graham shrugs, coming over to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Henry is waiting at the door and they all head inside.

"So when do we get to do the other stuff you talked about, building a snowman and making snow angels and whatever?" Henry asks, practically bouncing with happiness, as the three of them take off their snow-covered outerwear, depositing it in the small shower in the station bathroom so it doesn't drip all over the place.

"Well," she ruffles her son's hair, "The snow doesn't look like it's letting up anytime soon, and we've still got time before Christmas. We can do snow angels tomorrow and a snowman on Saturday, how about that?"

"Do I get to help with the snowman?" Graham asks.

"Of course you do," Emma turns to her boyfriend and gives him a kiss, "Since you were such a good sport about the snowball fight."

"Come on," he tugs on her hand, smiling, "I'll get some cocoa going for you two."


	3. Never Have I Ever

prompt: Never Have I Ever  
prompted by: arianakristine

* * *

Apparently, Granny's has a tradition of throwing a holiday party the Friday before Christmas (unless that Friday happens to be Christmas Eve, in which case the party is on Thursday, but since it's not this year, that's not a problem), which is where Emma Swan finds herself, sitting on Graham's lap as Ruby pours everyone a glass of their drink of choice. It's almost midnight and any kids who were there were taken home hours ago. Henry hadn't even been able to come, which had upset Emma at first, but she knew that there were some of Regina's rules she had to respect.

Almost everyone has gone, actually, and it's just herself, Graham, Ruby, Doctor Whale (does he even _have_ a first name?), Mary Margaret, and the new guy in town, who hasn't even told anyone his name yet, who are left, sitting in a circle on the diner floor.

"I think… Mary Margaret should start," Ruby grins.

"Me?" the schoolteacher asks, holding her glass of red wine awkwardly.

"Yes, you," Ruby laughs, "Get some of the more innocent stuff out of the way first."

"Um… Never have I ever… Been kissed under the mistletoe," Mary Margaret blushes.

The six of them continue this game for a while, laughing and drinking and sharing their secrets. Finally, around 1, Granny comes back into the diner and kicks them all out, with a few of Storybrooke's taxis waiting to drive them wherever they need to get to.

Emma goes home with Graham, and as she is falling asleep, curled into his chest, she thinks she hears him say

"Never have I ever loved anyone as much as I love you."


	4. Presents

prompt: Graham takes Henry Christmas shopping for Emma and then picks out a gift of his own  
prompted by: la lisboa

* * *

"Sheriff Graham!" Henry's voice comes from the entrance of the station. Graham comes out of his office just in time for the boy to run in, a worried look on his face.

"I need help!" Henry says, looking up at him with an adorable set of puppy-dog eyes he knows he won't be able to say no to.

"What's wrong, Henry?" he asks, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I need to get Emma a Christmas present," Henry says. Right. There's two weeks left until the holiday… And Graham hasn't gotten his deputy/girlfriend anything either. It's not that he hasn't been trying – it's more that the Huntsman-Sheriff hasn't found anything worthy of the Savior-Princess.

"Okay," Graham nods, "We can go shopping right now; any emergency call will go to my phone if I don't pick up here. Where do you want to go? Gold's?"

"I guess," Henry doesn't look pleased at the prospect of going to Rumplestiltskin's shop, and Graham can't blame him. Those puppet things the man has on display are terrifying.

"Come on, then," Graham grabs his coat. Even though it's not a long walk, they take the cruiser. There hasn't been any snow yet (there's never been any snow in Storybrooke), but the temperature has dipped below freezing for the first time in Graham's memory, and he has no desire to be walking in that.

The bell on the door chimes as they enter the shop, and Gold comes out of the backroom.

"What can I do for you gentlemen? _Hunting _for anything in particular?" the man says – sometimes Graham gets the feeling that Gold has his memories back, and knows that he has his as well, but he's never entirely sure.

"Just browsing for a present for Emma," Graham says, not sure where to start looking.

"Let me know if you need any help," Gold nods, heading back into his office.

Graham looks around the shop a bit more slowly than Henry, taking his time. When he reaches a glass display case with jewelry, he intends to move past – Emma is not the jewelry type, and this stuff must have had owners back home in the Enchanted Forest who would want their frippery back when the curse was broken – when a piece catches his eye. On a golden chain so fine one would think it was thread (something Graham knows the Dark One specialized in) is a golden, heart shaped pendant adorned with rubies.

He knows without doubt that this is what he wants for her; he's not sure how, but he knows she got his heart back, and this piece… It is perfect. A symbol that he will understand – and someday, when she believes, and the curse is broken, and she _knows_ just how much she did for him, she will understand as well.

"Gold?" he calls. The man comes out of the back room.

"This necklace, with the ruby heart – I don't suppose it has an owner that will be coming back for it?"

"That pendant," Gold smiles, "Was your mother's. I suppose that even means I can afford to give you a discount on the price."

Graham's eyes narrow at Gold's declaration. Graham's human mother… Well, he didn't even know who she was. And the mother he had memories of from the curse had never set foot in Gold's shop. Still, he knows this is what he wants to give Emma.

"I'll take it," he agrees, before he can change his mind, "Henry, have you found anything?"

"Yeah," Henry holds up a paperweight-sized statuette that appears to be a swan on a lake with a wolf sitting on the shore nearby. Graham smiles at that.

"Don't suppose you gift wrap?" he jokes to the other man.

"No. But I can get you each a box."


	5. Pillows

prompt: post curse pillow talk  
prompted by: arianakristine

this one's not holiday themed *le gasp* but, same verse.

* * *

It was real. All of it. The curse, Snow White and Prince Charming as her parents… All of it.

And in all honesty, Emma had been scared about what that meant for her relationship with Graham. The curse was broken now… Surely a man that wonderful had someone, a True Love, back in the Enchanted Forest? Someone that he would leave her for?

So she'd gone to his apartment to pick up her things to take back to the loft, so that she wouldn't intrude on his new/old life, and he'd been there, waiting for her, instead of off reuniting with someone, and he'd taken her into his arms and told her how proud he was that she'd broken the curse and how much he loved her, and then he'd made love to her as though nothing had changed.

And she should really be back at the loft in time for her first ever real family dinner, but she is lying in Graham's arms in _their _bed, still on the high that being with him always gave her, and she can't bring herself to care.

"I remembered before," he says suddenly, "In the station, I was telling you… I remembered. You broke the curse on me, Emma."

The memory comes to her in a haze, their second kiss, his falling backwards, the heart attack that almost killed him. The _I remember_ and the _Thank you_ and the _You saved me_ with a worshipping look in his eyes. She had blocked that night out and he had acted like nothing but the kiss had happened.

She touches the heart pendant around her neck, the Christmas gift that she only removes to shower, that had replaced Neal's keychain easily. That had come after the kiss… So he'd known who he was and he'd still…

He really did love her. She'd harbored some doubts, of course she had, no one had… He was the first to… But now she _knows_. He loves her. With everything in him.

"Was Henry right, are you… The Huntsman?" she asks, quietly. She doesn't know any of the stories near well enough for this to be her life now, but she remembers whose story he's in. Her mother's.

"I was," he agrees, pulling her closer, "Yes, I spared your mother's life, and, if Henry told you, yes, I helped your father escape execution at Regina's hands. But," he plants a few kisses on her collarbone and neck, making her shiver, then brushes his lips against her cheek, "I was a different man back then. One who didn't know what it was to be loved by another human, or to truly feel for others. You and Henry taught me both of those things."

Emma smiles, ducking her head into the crook of his neck so he won't see her blush.

"I think, princess," he says, "We should consider getting up before your father breaks down the door with a sword in hand so he can behead me."

"Mmm, nope," she disagrees, shaking her head, "David doesn't get to object to my boyfriend. It's not allowed. Nope. We're staying right here."


	6. All I Want

prompt: Graham sings a Christmas song to Emma  
prompted by: skagengiirl

* * *

_None _of y'all understand how silly I had to make my muse for this.

* * *

Emma is walking down Main Street, Graham's hand in hers. They're on their way to Granny's Christmas party, headed straight there from locking up the station.

"It might be a little late for me to be asking this, since it's on Sunday and all," Emma says, "But I'm a little desperate. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmmm…" her boyfriend sounds thoughtful. Then his face lights up in that grin he gets when he's scheming and she knows she's in trouble.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," he starts.

"Okay, but what do you want?" Emma rolls her eyes.

"There is just one thing I need," he dodges the question; something sounds oddly familiar.

"Well what _is_ it?" Emma asks.

"I don't care about the presents," he shakes his head, "Underneath the Christmas tree."

"Graham, don't you dare," she warns, realizing why his words sound so familiar when there's a hint of music in his voice.

He pulls her over to the edge of the sidewalk, holding her in his arms.

"I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know," he sings, softly, punctuating his song with kisses to her cheeks and nose – she is so glad there's no one else in the streets to overhear – "Make my wish come true," he kisses her lips gently, "All I want for Christmas is you."

"You are _such_ a dork," Emma says, wriggling out of his grasp and punching him softly in the arm. She starts back down the street towards the diner.

"You know you love it," he smiles, taking her hand again.

"No singing to me in public anymore, Sheriff," Emma says, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"In private's good, though, right?" he gets that pleading puppy look of his in his eyes and _dammit_ she can't say no to that face, can she?

"Fine, whatever. You can sing to me in private whenever you want. But that means _just_ the two of us. No Henry around, no Mary Margaret. No one. Just us."

He shifts positions, so that she can't lean on his shoulder, and nuzzles her affectionately for a moment.

"It's true though, baby," he whispers in her ear, earning a scowl at the endearment, "All I want for Christmas is you."


	7. Maybe

prompt: Emma thinking about the future of her relationship with Graham  
prompted by: arianakristine

* * *

"So," Ruby sits down across from Emma in the booth she's in at Granny's, ignoring the various people planning divorces and remarriages and all of that crap; everyone wants to make everything "Storybrooke Official" and _her_ _parents_ are the worst of all with it – she came out to the diner to get _away_ from all of that, "Did Snow ask you to be her Maid of Honor?"

"I thought _you_ were the Maid of Honor," Emma raises an eyebrow at the other woman. Little Red Riding Hood, her _godmother_ (who apparently had something of a crush on her boyfriend back before the curse? Mary Margaret had mentioned it and Ruby had _blushed_ and said it was nothing and Graham had been surprised to hear this and shrugged, claiming he'd only ever thought of Red as a sister and even that was being generous, since he hadn't met her until he was heartless and _Emma_ and _Henry_ were the only ones to make him feel without it)_._

"The first time around. I really thought she was going to ask you this time. I mean, David's best man was Thomas the first time, and I hear he asked Graham."

"No, he asked Henry," Emma corrects. Her father was still having trouble accepting Graham into the family, despite the ground rule they'd made, "Emma is a grown woman who controls her own love life."

"Oh," Ruby frowns, "Well, I should let you eat, then," her friend gets up again and heads over to the counter.

Emma shakes her head at this. With everyone in a rush to get their happy endings, she and Graham have been swamped at the station – which Mary Margaret happens to be using as wedding planning central instead of the loft because she wants Emma's input, and since Emma moved in with Graham just after Valentine's day, she'd be able to avoid helping if the planning was all happening at the loft.

Emma's honestly not sure why she'd been ready to take that step and move in with Graham only a few months into their relationship. David has been making hints that if Graham wants his respect he should marry her. Graham hasn't done anything like ask yet, which is good, but that hasn't stopped Mary Margaret from also drawing up plans for a lavish wedding for them as long as her nose is in the bridal catalogs.

Emma's stomach rolls a little, reminding her that she has to make an appointment at the hospital. She's just missed her second period in a row, and it _could_ be stress, but… There's always the possibility that she's pregnant.

She's not scared of Graham's reaction, if she is. They'd never talked about having a family but she knows he wants one. There is, however, her father's reaction to consider (_two grandchildren and not even a son-in-law?_), and the fact that… She doesn't know if she can be a mother. There's a difference between taking care of Henry full time, since Regina ran away from Storybrooke into the real world after the curse was broken, and raising a child from birth. Even if she won't be alone – her mother, her father, her boyfriend, _none _of them have any more experience with babies than she does. There's Ashley, of course – or is she going by Ella most of the time now? – and she's certain Granny would be a godsend, but inexperience is prevalent among the people Emma knows.

She's never thought so much about her future in her life and suddenly it dawns on her that she's never _had_ so much of a future before. Even with Neal… They'd talked about Tallahassee and settling down but not _their future_. What they would do, how they would live, marriage, kids, _none of those things_ had crossed their minds.

But now, in Storybrooke with Graham… Emma actually finds herself with all of these thoughts on her mind… And she realizes that she likes how it feels. Whatever their future brings… Maybe marriage, maybe kids… She's knows she's going to be happy.


	8. Christmas Miracle

prompt: A Gremma Christmas baby...a little girl :)  
prompted by: KBC04070911

* * *

_I will not panic_, Graham tells himself, when Emma informs him that their daughter is coming. No, just because it's nearly midnight on the 23rd (was it really just a year ago that they were sitting on Granny's floor playing drinking games? Really only seven months since the curse was broken and Emma learned exactly who he'd been before and that he'd done horrible things at Regina's command and yet still chosen to stay with him?) and Whale had said she was supposed to be born on the 27th is not a reason to panic. It isn't an exact science. Is it?

Still, he's got to keep telling himself not to panic as he turns the cruiser's sirens on so that he can break the speed limit getting Emma to the hospital. She glares, and asks if that was necessary – nothing's too far in Storybrooke, he wouldn't have taken _that_ much longer without it – but he justifies it easily. This is his _True Love_ and _their child._ He will _make sure_ they're both safe and healthy, traffic laws be damned. He's the sheriff, he can fine himself later if he feels too guilty – which he knows he won't.

They've been up all night, her parents and Henry and what, according to the nurses, appears to be half the town in the waiting room (_he_ only called her mother. Snow must've been the one to spread the news to everyone else), when at 7:29 in the morning on Christmas Eve, their daughter is finally placed in Emma's arms, all Whale's fussing and making sure she's healthy done.

Noelle Margaret. Their little Christmas miracle, their daughter, the product of their True Love. The curls of hair that she already has are darker, like his. Like most newborns her eyes are blue, but he hopes they eventually take on Emma's blue-green shade.

Emma looks up at him with tired eyes and smiles gently, and he leans in and kisses her cheek, about to go get Henry and her parents, when she stops him in his tracks with three little words –

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."


	9. For Our Family

prompt: Emma tells Graham she's pregnant with Noelle  
prompted by: arianakristine

* * *

Emma has her feet tucked under her on the couch, leaning on the arm of the chair, looking pensive. Graham knows the last two weeks, since the curse was broken, haven't been easy on her.

"You want some whiskey, Em?" he offers from his place at the kitchen counter.

"No," she shakes her head quickly, "Just some water."

He's never known her to turn down a drink, so he frowns in confusion for a moment before shrugging it off and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge for her.

"What are you thinking, princess?" he asks, standing behind her, handing her the bottle. She hates that endearment more than any other, and he knows it, but she's too quiet and it scares him.

"I think we should see if any bigger places are available," she says slowly.

"Hey, we've got plenty of room for the two of us and Henry. We talked about this. The spare room is a little small but he loves it in there. You want to move him again so soon?"

"I know we talked about that, but… What if… What if we have more kids? Then we won't have enough room." As she speaks, he leans in over her and buries his face in her hair, periodically kissing her shoulder. She's too tense. Something's bothering her.

"We can deal with that when it's an issue," he shrugs. He's not sure why she's even bringing it up; it's not something they've talked about before. They're still learning to be a family with Henry and her parents. He'd thought maybe in a year or two he'd bring it up, see how she felt.

"Graham," Emma sighs, "It's an issue. I'm… We're having a baby."

He freezes. She moves one of her hands to press against her stomach.

"I went to the hospital today, to… I wanted to be sure, you know? Home tests aren't as accurate and I've been really stressed the past couple months and I thought maybe it was that," she stops, and looks down at her hand, and the smallest of smiles crosses her face, "We're having a baby. They said… She should be here around Christmas."

"She?" Graham asks, grinning – it's a lot sooner than he expected, but he gets to be a father and this is the happiest moment of his life so far – "Isn't it a little early to know that?"

"Mary Margaret… I was really nervous so she went with me. And she has a necklace that my grandmother gave her, that's enchanted to predict the gender of your unborn child? You hold it over your palm and if it swings one way it's a girl and the other it's a boy. So when the results came back positive… She used it to see. We're having a little girl."

"Alright," he smiles, "We can see if anyone's got a house or a bigger apartment available starting tomorrow. For our family."


	10. Telling Grandpa

prompt: Charming's reaction to Graham and Emma's baby news  
prompted by: skagengiirl

* * *

So I got this prompt. And then I got a review for an earlier fluff mentioning that they should hide all the weapons before Charming finds out about Emma's pregnancy.

…my head may have gone straight to "Where is my super suit?" but Charming with his sword. So there's a bit of a reference to that.

* * *

"Okay, I put every weapon where your father will not be able to find it," Mary Margaret says to Emma as they work together to set the table. It'd been a week since she'd learned she was pregnant and while Mary Margaret has been nothing but supportive, she's a little afraid of David's reaction.

He really just doesn't seem to like Graham. Mary Margaret keeps reminding her that to her David, it's only been three weeks since she was a newborn infant he was carrying to the safety of a magic wardrobe. But he already has one grandchild and Graham is her True Love, even if she hasn't necessarily acknowledged that to her parents, so she really doesn't get his problem.

They've planned this dinner out to make sure David is as happy as possible when he's told. His favorite meal, his favorite dessert, Graham is spending the time with Henry (who also needs to be told, but him and his grandfather learning at the same time is probably not a good idea) so that David can't reach him to kill him… And the weapons completely hidden… They've taken everything into consideration.

It's awkward, having dinner just the three of them. Usually there's Henry there, and Graham's poor attempts to make jokes that don't impress David but at least fill the silence.

"So, Emma, any news to share?" Mary Margaret finally prompts her when David has started eating a slice of the cheesecake.

"Well," Emma starts, cautiously, "Graham and I are having a baby."

At first David seems unaffected, but then he silently sets down his fork and stands from the table, heading over to the far side of the loft. He appears to be looking for something.

"Snow?" he yells over to them, "Where is my sword?"

"I put it away," Mary Margaret calls back calmly. Emma hides her head in her hands. This is exactly what she was afraid of.

"Where is it?" David asks again.

"Why do you need it?" Mary Margaret takes a sip of cocoa. Calm as Mary Margaret is, Emma just wants to vanish.

"Because that… That… That _Huntsman _got my baby pregnant!" David yells.

"David. We made a ground rule. _Emma is a grown woman who controls her own love life_."

"I don't care! I don't care about that other rule, _we owe him our lives_, either! As far as I'm concerned he lost the protection of that rule the minute he touched her."

"David, stop it!" Emma yells, snapping, standing from the table and staring him down.

"Give me one good reason."

"He remembered his true self early. When we first kissed," Emma winces. She loves Graham, but the whole "True Love" thing is big and scary and she doesn't like thinking about it. That's _why_ she hadn't told either of her parents yet.

"Well, David," Mary Margaret says, "You can't argue with True Love's Kiss. And you can't kill your daughter's True Love. _Right_?"

"I can and I will," David growls.

"Why?" Emma asks, "Why do you want _your_ _granddaughter_ to grow up _without her father_?"

"It's not- I don't-" David deflates, stammering, "Emma- It's- He's my age."

"So am I," she reminds him.

"It's different with you, though! You were my little newborn baby girl for a few minutes. But him- Your mother and I met him before you were ever even conceived!"

"Charming," Mary Margaret says, "He's a good man, and he loves her. That should be enough for you."


	11. Princess

prompt: a cute fluffy private moment between newborn Noelle and daddy, maybe him telling her about her family and how she is never allowed to date  
prompted by: KBC04070911

* * *

Graham stands over the cradle, rocking Noelle in his arms. She's wrapped up in the blanket that Granny had made her, just like her mother's except that the coloring is seasonal, forest green yarn and a bright red ribbon spelling out her name. It's his daughter's first night home, Emma is in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and it's just him and his baby girl for the moment.

"Hey there, precious," he coos at her, his darling little girl, "Daddy's got you."

_His daughter. He has a daughter. He's a father. He's father to a _princess. _It's enough to overwhelm him; he, the wilding hunter that no one had ever cared for, had, by some miracle, earned the love of a royal, and not just any royal, but _Emma_, who is both a princess and a_ hero,_ and they had a _family_._

"You know, Ellie," he says, placing a kiss on her forehead, "You're going to be the most spoiled little princess in Storybrooke. Your Grandpa David and Grandma Snow already bought you half the toy store," her little fingers grasp at one of his and Graham smiles, "And I think your big brother Henry took up a collection so he could buy you the other half," he jokes, even though she won't understand.

Those big beautiful baby eyes of hers look up at him. He knows that there's little he'll ever be able to deny his daughter. He is already wrapped around her finger and besides; she _will_ have a better childhood than he and Emma did. They already vowed to make sure that she will _always_ feel loved.

She is perfection, half him and half Emma, their love embodied, made tangible, and he suddenly understands why David hates him so. No boy will ever be worthy of Noelle. Not that he ever believed himself worthy of Emma's love; just, now he could see the other man's perspective as well.

"While we're talking," he lowers his voice to a whisper, "Let's make an agreement, shall we? No boys. You're going to grow up and join the fairies in the convent, right? Right," he nods.


	12. Chopsticks

prompt: Chinese food (or just take out) during the curse  
prompted by: arianakristine

* * *

"I didn't know Storybrooke even _had_ a Chinese restaurant," Emma says, using her chopsticks to grab some sesame chicken out of the container closest to Graham. She's been with him for a little more than two weeks now, although they haven't been out on an "official" date. They do stay later at the station together, usually getting delivery from Granny's. Now, they're sitting on the station floor with boxes of various foods from someplace apparently called Grandmother Fa's (according to all the containers, anyway) spread out around them.

"I've actually never eaten from them before," Graham takes some chow mein, holding one of his hands under his chopsticks as the noodles try to fall, "Thought it was time for a change," he grins as he gets the food into his mouth finally.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to include me," Emma says, about to go for an egg roll when Graham grabs her hand.

"You've got some sauce," he says, leaning in, "Right here," he kisses the corner of her mouth sweetly, "and here," he moves to the other side – Emma smiles and rolls her eyes a bit at how cute he's being, "and here," he finally kisses her full on the lips, all thoughts of their dinner forgotten.


	13. Story Time

prompt: Graham talking to Emma's belly  
prompted by: arianakristine

* * *

2 more months. In 2 more months, Emma is going to give birth to Graham's _child_. Every time he thinks about it, he's blown away.

Not just his child, but his _daughter_. Whale had told them as soon as it was possible that Snow's pendant was, indeed, correct. They are having a little girl. They haven't decided on her name yet; it's down to two options, Noelle Margaret and Gabriella Marie.

Over the weeks, he's gotten into a routine.

When he's sure that Emma is fast asleep, Graham pulls out Henry's storybook and starts to read softly to their daughter. When that's done, when he runs out of stories that are actually in the book, he starts telling her about Storybrooke, about the battles that he and Emma fought together that lead to the breaking of the curse, about her older brother's bravery and unwavering faith. About her grandparents and how they were drawn together even without their memories.

Then he starts telling her about his wolf brother, telling her only the good things about growing up in the woods with his family. He tells her about the kind couple that took him in in the winter when his wolf mother would leave him at their doorway because he didn't have the fur to survive in such cold, and how they taught him to be human; he leaves out telling her how he lost them and it turned him against humanity completely until he met Snow.

Some things, she doesn't have to know.

He tells her every _good_ story he can think of, every truth he thinks she needs before entering this world, and then, finally, 2 months before she is due to arrive – he runs out.

So he checks to make sure Emma is sleeping one last time, and then he presses a kiss to the swell of her belly and whispers "Daddy loves you, little one."


	14. Our Little Girl

prompt: Emma overhears the last bit he tells Noelle and when he comes into the bedroom she teases him about it  
prompted by: skagengiirl

* * *

Emma quietly heads towards the nursery, to check on Noelle one last time before she tries to get some sleep, but Graham is already there, and she pauses in the doorway, taking in the sight. The man she loves holding their daughter. It's heartwarming and achingly beautiful, part of the life she'd refused to imagine for herself after what happened with Neal. Storybrooke has given her so much more than she ever could've wished for.

The room is so quiet and peaceful, and then, in a whisper, Graham says to Noelle, "While we're talking, let's make an agreement, shall we? No boys. You're going to grow up and join the fairies in the convent, right? Right," Emma sees him nodding and she holds back a laugh, shaking her head and heading for their bedroom. She makes sure the baby monitor is on and then climbs into bed.

When Graham comes in a few minutes later, she smiles at him. He wants to plan out Noelle's future already? She can work with that.

"I think we should think about asking Gold if Noelle would be able to cross the town line," she starts, "So we know if she can go to college outside Storybrooke. I'm sure Storybrooke University is great and all," – Storybrooke does, actually, have a tiny college – "But it'd be nice to know if she has other options."

"Emma-" Graham's eyes are wide, "Isn't it a little- She just got home for the first time, isn't it a little early to be thinking about college?"

"I don't know," she leans over and kisses his nose, "Since you've already decided that she's going to join the convent and all. We want her to get a good education before that, don't we?"

"You heard that?" Graham groans, falling back onto his pillows.

"Yes, I heard that," she laughs, "And you're _not_ holding her to it when she's older, since she's too young to even know that it happened."

"I'm sorry Emma, I just… That's our perfect little girl," he sighs.

"You're right," she agrees, "That is our perfect little girl. She's healthy, and she's going to grow up to be incredible – because she is our little girl and she is going to be a wonderful, strong individual – but she's going to make mistakes along the way, and her choices might not be what you want for her, and you're going to have to accept them. She's human, Graham, and that's what _makes _her perfect."


	15. Acceptance

prompt: The parents meeting the boyfriend situation (I asked for clarification, as this was in response to a fluff which involved Noelle; Snow and Charming post-curse breaking was meant, not Graham and Emma with Noelle's boyfriend)  
prompted by: skagengiirl

* * *

_"Mmm, nope," she disagrees, shaking her head, "David doesn't get to object to my boyfriend. It's not allowed. Nope. We're staying right here."_

"Emma, come on," Graham sighs, "It's your first night with parents… Their first night with you. We should get out of bed so you can have dinner with them, at least."

She defiantly snuggles closer to him.

"Henry will be worried," he reminds her. Emma feels herself starting to pout, but she knows he's right. She has to go… Face her parents.

"I'll get up if you agree to come with me," she says after a moment.

"I… Emma, I don't want to intrude on…"

"Then you'd better be prepared to stay right here," she threatens, "You're my boyfriend. You have to face them eventually. I'm not going without you."

"I'm also your boss," he teases, "And I think the whole curse-breaking thing might require me to go into the station."

"So help me Graham, either you come with me or… I won't laugh at any of your stupid jokes for a month. Don't tell me you're afraid of David Nolan?"

"David Nolan, no," Graham says, "King James? When I'm involved with his daughter? A little."

"_You are coming with me or I am not getting out of this bed and that's final_," Emma orders, rolling her eyes at him.

He groans, resigned to his fate, and they dress quickly. She doesn't bother knocking when they arrive at the loft, not this time, and Graham hangs back, nervously waiting by the doorframe, as Mary Margaret wraps her in an awkward hug.

They all sit for dinner, Graham on one side of her and Henry on the other, and David is staring at Graham unnervingly.

"We met before the curse," David says, finally.

"Yes, your majesty," Graham nods, "Once."

"Graham, you don't have to be so formal," Mary Margaret smiles, "We're still friends, aren't we?"

"You worked for Regina," David accuses.

"I did," Graham says, quietly. Emma takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. He'd explained some of it in the car on the way over. How Regina had hired him to kill Mary Margaret and then taken his heart, forcing him to be her slave. She won't let David and Mary Margaret hold that against him.

"How did you escape her influence?" David asks, "The curse should have kept you loyal to her."

"David," Mary Margaret scolds gently, "It doesn't matter how he did it. All that matters is that he did."

"What's your real name?" David changes the course of his interrogation. Graham stills. Emma squeezes his hand again. She is here for him, she needs him to understand that.

"The only name I ever had back then… Was my title," Graham offers after a moment, "Huntsman."

"Emma," David says, standing, "Can your mother and I speak with you for a moment?"

"David," Mary Margaret says before she can respond, "You need to think about what you're saying. If you are about to try and ban Emma from seeing Graham, you are not involving me in that."

"But Snow, everything he did-"

"Is in the past. And did you forget that among those actions was saving both of us at great risk to his own life? Emma is a grown woman, Charming, if she wants to be with him, we are not going to stop her."

Emma gives Mary Margaret the most grateful look she can manage. She's not sure how she would've dealt with it if neither of them approved of her with Graham (she wouldn't actually care, but she can tell that he does). But her best friend… Her mother… Had stepped in and been on her side. And that means so much to her.


	16. Kicks

prompt: Henry and Graham feel Noelle kick for the first time  
prompted by: KBC04070911

* * *

"Is that her?" Henry asks as Graham hangs the photo from the ultrasound on the fridge.

"Yes, Henry, that's her," Emma says, hugging her son to her side, ruffling his hair a little, "You pick out what we're gonna watch for movie night?"

"Yeah!" Henry holds up a DVD case. The Goonies. Emma smiles – Henry had been on a Disney movie kick ever since the curse broke and this is a refreshing change from cartoon versions of half the town. No matter how fun it had been to tease Graham about his animated counterpart.

"You two go ahead and get it set up, I'll make some snacks," Graham offers.

Henry grabs her hand and drags her into the living room, where she lowers herself onto the couch while he plays with the machine. Once he's got the movie in and the remote in his hand, Henry settles in next to her.

"Grandma said I might be able to feel her kick soon," Henry says, placing his hands on Emma's belly, waiting to press play until Graham comes out.

"You might," Emma agrees, "So far she's not nearly as active as you were, though."

As though she's heard what Emma said and decided to be a little rebel, the baby chooses that moment to kick exactly where Henry's hands are.

"Whoa, was that her?" Henry looks up at Emma with wide eyes.

"That was her," Emma confirms.

"Graham!" Henry calls out, "Graham this is so cool you've gotta come quick!"

"What's so cool?" Graham comes out with a bowlful of popcorn.

"He felt the baby kick," Emma smiles at her partner.

Graham sets the popcorn on the coffee table quickly and squats down in front of her, placing his hands near Henry's.

"Can you kick again for daddy, baby girl?" Emma asks softly. She feels the kick in response and Graham's eyes light up in pure delight.

"That's our daughter," he whispers breathlessly.

"That's our daughter," Emma agrees.


	17. Fathers

prompt: David finally accepting Graham  
prompted by: KBC04070911

* * *

David, Snow, and Henry practically run into the room, anxious to meet Noelle – one of the nurses must've gotten them, because Graham has only just barely thought about going for them, and Graham steps away from Emma only for a moment so that the rest of the family can get close.

"Oh, she is _beautiful_," Snow sighs, sitting on the edge of Emma's bed and leaning in, "Hello Noelle. Hello. I'm your Grandma. Aren't you just the most precious girl?"

"Graham," David catches his attention while Henry and Snow monopolize Emma and Noelle, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course," Graham nods; David is both Emma's father and his King, he would be unwise to decline. Besides, he tries not to give the other man more reason to hate him.

They step out into the hallway and Graham waits for the other man to speak.

"I'm sorry," David says after a moment.

"You're sorry?" Graham is confused.

"I- Emma is always going to be my baby girl. And I got too caught up in that to see- You make her happy. That's what's important, is that she's happy. So. I'm sorry that I haven't been the most accepting of you."

"I understand, David," Graham nods, holding his hand out to shake, "Apology accepted. And… Thank you."

David shakes his offered hand and then grins evilly.

"You'll understand even better once Noelle is a teenager."


	18. Christmas in Storybrooke

prompt: first Christmas morning (so, curse!Storybrooke)  
prompted by: arianakristine

* * *

Emma hadn't meant to spend all night at Graham's place. They were going to have a romantic holiday dinner, and then she was going to head back to the loft. But at some point she'd had a little too much wine to care, and it was cold outside, and snowing heavily, and so she'd fallen asleep on Graham's couch, her head on his chest and his arms around her, a warm fleece blanket draped over them.

So when she wakes up, and he's not there, her first thought is disappointment. Then she smells the bacon cooking, hears the radio playing Christmas tunes, and, wrapping the blanket around her, heads over to the kitchen area of his apartment.

Graham is humming along to Frosty as he scrambles some eggs and Emma smiles.

"I didn't know you could cook," she says; last night's dinner, while romantic, was ordered out from Granny's ahead of time and reheated.

"Mmmm, still learning," he says, pulling her in so that she's between him and the stove, so that he can keep cooking the eggs and still hold her, "I've been able to roast things over a campfire for years, but… This is a little new."

"Mary Margaret must be worried sick, you know how she mothers me," Emma frowns. He chuckles lightly; Emma can feel the vibrations from it in his chest they're so close together and it makes her warm and fuzzy inside.

"I left her a voicemail already, told her the snow was too heavy for you to leave. I'm sure she'll understand," he whispers in her ear, then presses his cheek against hers. His scruffy beard tickles a bit, but she loves how it feels. She loves everything about being in his arms, being close to him.

He finishes cooking and dishes up the meals, handing Emma a plate and leading her to the table. There's a small box with a ribbon around it at the place she usually sits.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," he nods to the box, and she carefully removes the ribbon. It looks like a necklace box, and she raises an eyebrow at Graham. That seems to suggest a bit expensive of a present for a girlfriend of a little less than two months. She opens the box nonetheless.

The ruby-covered heart is flashier than anything she would go for herself, but it still feels understated enough that she appreciates it. The golden chain is incredibly fine, _unbelievably_ fine, even.

"Graham- This is too much," she says, even though she aches to wear it.

"No, Emma," he shakes his head, "Nothing is too much for you. Besides, Gold gave me a discount."

"What'd you sign over for it, your firstborn?" she jokes. He laughs, but it almost seems forced.

"Nothing that precious, I promise," he says, "It was an actual, genuine discount. He said it was because my mother pawned it, but she never set foot in his shop, so I don't know what he was thinking."

She lifts it gently from the box, looking it over. She wants to refuse for propriety's sake, but she also wants to accept it.

"Could you…" she gestures to the necklace. She's not sure why, but she thinks she'll feel better about accepting it if he puts it on her.

"Of course," he agrees, taking it from her hands and fastening it around her neck, pushing her curls out of the way.


	19. Flurry

prompt: Graham and Emma accidentally get locked in (changed to snowed in for reasons)  
prompted by: skagengiirl

* * *

"God, it looks awful out there!" Emma says, peering through the station window.

"The forecast called for a nor'easter, but I didn't think it was coming until later," Graham frowns, "We're gonna have to stay here, those are hurricane force winds out there, nothing to be driving in."

"Right," Emma nods, looking again at the furious white snow, falling so fast the outside world is a blur of white.

"It's the end of March," she mutters, "This should be rain, not snow."

"The weather will do what the weather will do," Graham shrugs, then heads over to one of the lockers.

"Come on," he starts pulling out blankets, "We'll make a little nest on the floor of my office. It'll be warmest in there if the heating goes out."

Emma takes a few of the blankets from him with a smile. A part of her brain is worried about Henry, and Mary Margaret, at the school, but they must have emergency procedures for this sort of thing.

After a few hours, with the storm showing no signs of stopping, the heat does, as Graham predicted, go out.

"You know," Emma says, giving Graham a kiss, "Skin to skin contact is the best way to share body heat."

"Well," he smiles at her as she fiddles with the buttons on his shirt, "Can't argue with basic survival skills, can I?"


	20. Sick

prompt: either Graham or Emma being sick and the other just take care of them.  
prompted by: BossLady

* * *

Graham hates "April showers" – back in the Enchanted Forest, growing up in the woods, without shelter, they'd been a nuisance. He's never gotten past that mindset.

And yet, he's out in one anyway, walking quickly to Sprat's grocers, not even bothering with his umbrella. It's less than a block from the apartment, and Emma was feeling nauseous, so he was just going to pick up some ginger ale and saltines for her.

He finds the items easily (he knows the little market like the back of his hand by now), pays, and practically runs home.

He finds Emma hovering over the toilet, not vomiting for the moment, but looking rather pale.

"You okay, Em?" he takes one of her hair ties off of the sink and gently pulls her hair back in a ponytail. He knows that if she feels like throwing up she'll kick him out of the room (even though he would gladly stay with her) and he wants to make sure that her hair is out of her face for her.

"I'm fine," she says, though she doesn't protest to his fussing, "It's gotta be a stomach bug. Henry was sick last week, right?"

"Right," he agrees, "I got the crackers and the ginger ale, do you feel up to trying them?"

"Not right now," she leans into him, "Just hold me for a minute?"

"Alright," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her.


	21. Big Brother

prompt: Henry bonding with his baby sister, Noelle  
prompted by: KBC04070911

* * *

Ok, this took so long because I really had no idea _when_ to set it. Also, I know nothing about babies. And I tried researching child development and all that and- Look, there's an age gap of 10+ years between Noelle and Henry. And you know what? There's _nothing_ online about siblings with that large of an age gap. Nothing! (Nothing I could find, that is) So I did a lot of thinking and I decided – even when she's not really a _baby_ anymore, per say, Noelle is _always_ going to be Henry's baby sister. So, have some Noelle age 17! So basically… This is probably not what was meant by the prompt. And I apologize. But the muse will do what it will sometimes. (Also I have a random insane headcanon that applies to most verses and this one is no exception and it leaks in here a bit) (My ideal ending for OUATiW – a happily ever after in Storybrooke with regards to my shipping preferences – also sneaks in somewhat) (should you have questions about the random insane headcanon – I know a few of you know it already but for those who don't – or anything else about the verse, feel free to message me, I have headcanons galore and you guys are totally allowed to pick my brain about them to help you come up with prompts for me)

Henry's nickname for his sister, Evie, comes from the fact that she was born on Christmas Eve.

And I'm sorry if this one is just generally disappointing, the muse was... Being difficult.

* * *

Noelle knocks cautiously on the door of the apartment that used to be her grandmother's. Her brother and his wife, Grace, live there now, as Grandma Snow and Grandpa David gave it to them as a wedding present.

It is Grace who opens the door, and leads Noelle into the living room with a knowing smile. Noelle is almost always running to Henry when she needs someone to talk to – sometimes it seems like she's here more than she's at home.

"Henry?" Noelle looks over at her older brother timidly when he joins her. She's not entirely sure how to ask this question that she has – but she needs to.

"Yeah, Evie?" Henry reaches out and gives her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"How did… How did you know that Grace was the one?" she says "I mean, that Grace was your True Love. I mean- True Love is magic and all and Grandpa broke Grandma's sleeping curse- And mom made dad remember and feel without his heart and got him his heart back- And Aunt Belle nearly broke the curse of the Dark One on Uncle Rumple before he stopped her- And- How do you know? Without breaking a curse?"

She bites her lip and looks down at her toes, embarrassed about the question. She's a _product_ of True Love, second generation – she's surrounded by True Love every day, she should _know_. But when it comes to her own heart, she often feels surprisingly, depressingly clueless. Ruby and Doctor Whale's son had asked her to go to the ball that was coming up, for Alexandra's birthday, and-

"Luke finally come to his senses and ask you out?" Henry asks instead of answering. Noelle feels her head snap up in incredulity. _Luke?_ Luke is her best friend – Luke's always been her best friend.

"_What?_" she asks, blush rising on her cheeks – _Luke? Luke Scarlet? Her and Luke? No- No, Henry's gone crazy_ – "No, Henry- God, no! I was talking about Peter!" Sure, she found Luke handsome – but not in a weird "attracted to him" way! – and sure, she got all warm and fuzzy when she thought about him – and she felt the most like herself around him… But he was her best friend! There was _no way_ she was in love with him.

"Peter?" Henry raises an eyebrow at her.

"He asked me to Alex's ball," she shrugs.

"He's not your True Love," Henry says firmly, shaking his head at her.

"You're not gonna tell me that Luke is!" she says, mentally face-palming when she realizes that she sounds almost _frantic_.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna tell you," Henry smiles at her, "You two are perfect for each other. Luke has been absolutely smitten with you _forever_. He's just scared of asking you out because you're a princess and your dad's the Sheriff and his dad's a thief."

"You can't know that," Noelle says – he _can't_ know that. Luke doesn't confide in Henry! He confides in _her_.

"Besides," she continues, "Grandma was a thief and he knows it. And mom. So his dad being one doesn't mean anything. And why should my being a princess matter? Grandma was a princess, she married a shepherd. Mom is a princess, but Dad's a Huntsman, not a prince!"

"I think that last point could be argued-" Henry says, causing Noelle to groan in frustration before he can finish. _One little deal that no one found out Uncle Rumple and Grandfather even made until after the curse and suddenly dad is a prince whenever it's convenient._

"But yes, I do know it," Henry says, "It's always been obvious – to everyone but you."

"_Henryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_," Noelle starts, her tone almost turning into a whine, "I am _not_ in love with Luke."

"_Evieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_," he mimics her, "You are. I bet if you asked grandma, mom wouldn't admit she was in love with dad at first either. The book will tell you that grandma and grandpa fought a lot at first and wouldn't admit their feelings about each other to themselves. You just think about it – you'll realize the truth. It's kind of like Cyrus and Alice are always saying. 'When you love someone, you don't need proof. You can feel it.' When you take the time to think about it, you'll know. Or we could always go to Gold and get him to tell you. He knows all about True Love couples and stuff like that."

"Oh my God, no. I don't want Uncle Rumple anywhere near my love life," Noelle shudders. Henry's biological grandfather wasn't _too_ bad; generally speaking, Aunt Belle had pretty good control over him. But when it came to questions of magic and True Love, he could still be pretty devious when he wanted to.

Henry laughs at that reaction and put his arms around Noelle's shoulders. He is being so weird about this whole thing – _seriously, her and Luke?_ – that under normal circumstances she'd consider pushing him away.

"I know you're scared Evie," Henry whispers, "You don't want to screw up your friendship, that's why you won't admit it, even right now. I felt the same way with Grace in the beginning. But you have to overcome that- And really, Peter? You've barely ever spoken to him before. You _can't _think that's love."

Henry is right - she is scared. The thought that she could misread her own heart so badly as he's suggesting - that she could misread _Luke_ so badly as he's suggesting - is it really possible? Because- If what he's saying is true- How blind has she been?

"Are you sure?" she asks, curling into her big brother's side like she used to when she was little and it would thunderstorm. She is a Swan, the daughter of the Savior and the Huntsman, she is a Charming, the granddaughter of Snow White and her shepherd-prince - she is not meant to be scared. Not of anything. And yet here she is, afraid of her own heart.

Henry pushes back some hair that's fallen into her face gently.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he says, "But it's alright to be scared. You're allowed that. Say no to Peter, and then go talk to Luke. You won't regret it. I promise."

"Thanks, Henry," she whispers, "For- For always being here for me- I- I don't know if you're right- Not about Luke being the one for me, anyway- But- I trust you, so- I'm going to try."

"Hey, what kind of big brother would I be if my nose wasn't in my little sister's love life?" Henry teases her, "Haven't you watched TV? I'm supposed to help dad intimidate your boyfriends into behaving and beat them up if they break your heart."

"Hmm, aren't you and dad also supposed to not want me to have any boyfriends ever? Telling me you think Luke is my True Love doesn't exactly help that cause."

"Eh, mom made us promise we wouldn't keep you from dating period. I figure keeping you from dating the wrong guys is enough to satisfy that part of wanting to protect you. Dad's still hoping he can get Blue to talk you into joining the convent."


End file.
